El Susto
by Cata Castillo
Summary: Castle y Beckett llevan tiempo casados y tienen dos hijos. Un acontecimiento inesperado les hace replantearse su forma de vida.


**¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribía una historia, pero últimamente hay varias ideas que rondan por mi cabeza. No sé si esta historia será un hecho aislado, o si me volverá a picar el gusanillo de la escritura. Solo que se me ocurrió esta idea y me apeteció escribirla. Es de un solo capítulo, de momento no me siento con ganas de embarcarme en una historia más larga, aunque nunca se sabe.**

 **Espero que os guste y que no os importe que la comparta con vosotros, la verdad que me he desentrenado un poco, así que no sé si realmente merecerá la pena.**

EL SUSTO

Richard Castle y Katherine Beckett acaban de celebrar su séptimo aniversario de boda. Como cada año desde que se casaron en aquella ceremonia íntima en su casa de Los Hamptons, han vuelto a la casa de la playa, para conmemorar lo que ambos coinciden en llamar, el día más feliz de su vida.

La familia ha ido aumentando, ahora son padres de dos niños maravillosos, Luke de casi seis años y Julie de cuatro. Además Rick es el orgulloso abuelo de Hannah una preciosa y sonriente pelirroja de ojos azules que acaba de cumplir seis meses y que trae de cabeza a toda la familia.

Un par de años atrás, Alexis había empezado a salir con John, un compañero de trabajo. Al poco tiempo, para disgusto de Castle, quien pensaba que era demasiado pronto, se fueron a vivir juntos. Aunque la idea de ser padres no se les había pasado por la cabeza, unos meses más tarde, y para sorpresa de ambos se les coló la pequeña Hannah, que había traído la felicidad no solo a sus padres, sino al resto de la familia.

Ccastle estaba tan encantado con su nieta, que incluso le había propuesto a su mujer el volver a ser padres. Esta le recordó que habían decidido que ya eran mayores para tener otro bebé y que sus hijos aun eran demasiado pequeños y seguían demandando mucha atención, aunque le pasaba lo mismo que a su marido, cada vez que cogía a la pequeña Hannah en sus brazos le daban ganas de volver a ser madre de nuevo.

Luke y Julie, adoraban a su sobrinita y se mostraban orgullosos de ser sus tíos. Formaban una bonita familia.

Aprovechando el buen tiempo, habían decidido hacer una barbacoa en el jardín, como celebración de su aniversario. Además de la familia, estaban invitados los chicos, cuyas familias también habían ido creciendo. Sarah Grace, la hija de Ryan y Jenny, que ya tenía ocho años, y era bastante responsable para su edad se encargaba de dirigir los juegos en los que participaban los demás niños, los dos Castle y sus dos hermanos gemelos, Sean y Paddy, de cuatro años, así como de Elsa de dos años, una preciosa morenita hija de Lanie y Esposito que después de muchas idas y venidas habían terminado juntos.

Las risas, la música y la comida llenaban el jardín de los Castle, que estaban encantados de ser los anfitriones de sus familiares y amigos.

Pasaron una agradable jornada, pero como todo lo bueno pronto pasó el día y poco a poco, todos se fueron yendo de vuelta a casa y solo quedaron ellos cuatro. Los niños estaban bastante excitados después de tanto jaleo, así que mientras Castle iba recogiendo, Kate preparó el baño y después de insistirles un rato, consiguió meter a sus hijos en la bañera, esperando que se relajaran antes de meterlos en la cama, pues sabía que si no iba a ser imposible, que los niños conciliaran el sueño.

Ella estaba agotada, llevaba algunos días sintiéndose más cansada de lo habitual y el ajetreo del día, no la había dejado descansar ni un momento, pero sus hijos parecían incombustibles y mientras ella daba cabezadas, sentada sobre el retrete, los niños seguían gritando, jugando y tirándose agua el uno al otro.

Fue el agudo grito de Julie y sus posterior llanto porque se le había metido jabón en los ojos, lo que la espabiló lo suficiente para levantarse, limpiarle la cara a la niña y después de enjuagarlos a los dos, sacarlos de la bañera, secarlos y ayudarlos a ponerse los pijamas.

Los llevó a la cama y después de dos cuentos por fin se durmieron. Ella recogió el cuarto de baño y luego bajó a ayudar a Castle, que después de recoger todo lo del jardín, se encontraba en la cocina terminando de limpiar los restos de la fiesta.

Al día siguiente tenían que volver a Nueva York temprano en la mañana, así que una vez hubieron acabado, se fueron a la cama y se acostaron abrazados, para dormirse casi al instante el uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

Al volver a la ciudad, Kate se reincorporó enseguida a su trabajo en la 12th, de la que era capitana desde hacía unos años. Nada más llegar, le informaron del hallazgo de un cuerpo, extrañamente mutilado y enseguida se sumergió en el trabajo.

Mientras Castle se llevó los niños a casa, donde se ocupó de ellos el resto del día.

Pasaron unos de días de auténtica locura, el caso que llevaban en la comisaría los tenía totalmente absorbidos. Habían aparecido dos cuerpos más, con las mismas mutilaciones. Parecía que un nuevo asesino en serie rondaba por las calles de Nueva York.

Ya eran tres las víctimas, tanto el alcalde, como la opinión pública, se les habían echado encima, pero a pesar de que contaban con refuerzos de otras comisarías, estaban atascados en la investigación y no avanzaban en absoluto. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, se echaban a temblar, pensando que pudiese ser otro cuerpo, estaban más que ofuscados y Kate, como capitana y responsable de la investigación, estaba cada vez más estresada.

Afortunadamente, Castle iba a echarles una mano cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, pero entre que iba atrasado en los plazos de entrega de su última novela y que era él quien cuidaba de los niños, solo podía aprovechar algunos ratos y eran bastante poco, el tiempo que tenía libre.

Se acercaba el sexto cumpleaños de Luke, y el niño que como buen hijo de su padre, era un ferviente admirador de todo tipo de súper héroes, le había rogado a sus padres que le celebraran la fiesta en un conocido local, que se encargaba de organizar fiestas temáticas y que el chiquillo conocía de haber asistido a los cumpleaños de varios amiguitos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo negarse. Luke se portaba bastante bien, tanto en casa como en el cole, donde sacaba muy buenas notas.

Así que a todo el estrés que tenían, se sumó el organizar todo lo relativo a la fiesta, de lo que no se encargaba la empresa, como las invitaciones o los disfraces de súper héroes que llevarían los niños, capitán América, Luke y mujer maravilla, Julie.

La celebración del cumpleaños, fue un rotundo éxito, lo pasaron genial, tanto los niños como los mayores. Le hicieron muchos regalos y volvieron al loft, cargados de paquetes.

Cuando ya los niños estaban acostados, y todo recogido, Castle sacó una botella de vino y un par de copas. No podía dejar de observar a Kate y sentirse preocupado por el mal aspecto que presentaba últimamente. La invitó a sentarse y le ofreció una de las copas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó – tienes mala cara.

-Si claro – respondió ella – solo estoy cansada, han sido muchas cosas en estos últimos días. Me duelen un poco las lumbares y la cabeza, supongo que será el estrés de estos días.

-En cuanto terminéis con este caso, nos vamos unos días a Los Hamptons, necesitas descansar.

-Ya estuvimos allí hace unos días, celebrando nuestro aniversario – dijo ella con cansancio – no podemos volver otra vez.

-Claro que podemos – dijo él con determinación – la última vez que estuvimos, solo fueron un par de días y lo que menos hicimos fue descansar. Te mereces unas vacaciones, Kate, unas de verdad.

-Bueno – dijo ella reprimiendo un bostezo – ya veremos, de momento lo primero es encontrar al asesino, antes de que acabe con media ciudad. Me voy a la cama, ¿vienes?

-Ve tú – dijo él – yo recojo esto y luego voy a escribir un poco, a ver si termino ya lo que me queda.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, diciéndole:

-No tardes mucho, tú también necesitas descansar, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cielo – dijo él.

* * *

Los días siguientes la 12th. siguió siendo un auténtico caos, Kate casi no aparecía por su casa, y Castle agobiado también por los plazos de entrega tampoco podía frecuentar la comisaría con la frecuencia que le hubiese gustado.

Afortunadamente Alexis se había pedido una excedencia en el trabajo, de un año para cuidar de Hannah, así que además de a su hijita, cuidaba muchas veces de sus hermanos pequeños.

Se produjeron dos asesinatos más, con las mismas características de los anteriores. En la ciudad empezaba a reinar el pánico, ya que cada vez las víctimas aparecían con menor intervalo de tiempo.

Por fin un día, y después de mucho investigar, dieron con un sospechoso. Fueron las fuerzas especiales a detenerlo, pero Kate también quiso estar presente. Consiguieron atraparlo de casualidad, pues como había demostrado era bastante escurridizo.

Lo llevaron a la 12th. Sería Kate quien lo interrogaría, y aunque estaría acompañada durante el interrogatorio, por el detective Esposito, decidió llamar a Castle, para que siguiera el interrogatorio desde la sala de observación, ya que sabía que él sería capaz de ver detalles, que a lo mejor se le escapaban a los demás.

Tenían bastantes pruebas, de que el sospechoso era el psicópata asesino que había estado aterrorizando a la ciudad, durante las últimas semanas, pero para sorpresa de todos, el sospechoso era también miembro de una acaudalada y conocida familia, que lo amparaba y defendía y le había proporcionado los servicios de uno de los mejores abogados criminalistas del país.

Es por eso que quería contar con la ayuda de su marido, así que lo llamó. Él le dijo que estaba terminando el último capítulo y que ya le quedaba poco para acabarlo. Que llamaría a Alexis para que recogiese a los niños del colegio y se los llevase a su casa y así él podría ir a la comisaría.

Cuando Castle llegó a la 12th. Kate ya estaba dentro de la sala de interrogatorios, junto con Esposito y el abogado del sospechoso.

Estaban interrogándolo, pero el abogado no le dejaba contestar casi nunca, y tanto Esposito como Beckett estaban empezando a perder la paciencia. Menos mal que al final las numerosas pruebas que tenían, encajaron como un puzle y les llevó hasta el sujeto, por lo que este no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir de la comisaría. Pero aun así les faltaba darle el golpe de gracia, dar con aquello que demostrara que efectivamente, era el culpable de todos esos horribles asesinatos que habían ocurrido en la ciudad.

Castle conocía el caso, cada noche cuando Kate regresaba a la casa, compartían una cena tardía o una copa y ella le iba poniendo al día de la investigación, así que después de saludar a Ryan, que observaba el interrogatorio detrás del cristal, se dispuso a observar el hábil interrogatorio de su esposa y su compañero.

Kate era lista y llevaba las preguntas que hacía con gran habilidad, pero como Castle observó, estaba tan cansada y tenía tan mala cara, que más de una vez perdió el hilo de la conversación.

Castle empezó a preocuparse, quería estar pendiente de las preguntas que se iban haciendo, pero de lo que realmente estaba pendiente era del gesto de dolor de que Kate tenía.

Y es que ella llevaba varios días sintiéndose mal, tenía dolores en el vientre, en la zona lumbar y en los hombros y se encontraba cansada, muy cansada. No le había dicho nada a Rick, para no inquietarlo. Aquel interrogatorio se le estaba haciendo interminable, solo quería que acabase, y marcharse a su casa, darse un largo baño y dormir durante horas.

Castle la miraba por el cristal y de inmediato lo decidió, en cuanto acabasen el interrogatorio se iban a casa, y si lograba convencerla pasaban antes por el hospital. Hacía varios días que ella no se sentía bien y aunque no se lo había dicho, él lo sabía. Seguro que estaría incubando una gripe, pero aun así, insistiría en llevarla al hospital, para quedarse más tranquilo.

Decidió prestar atención al interrogatorio, y fue justo en ese momento cuando el sospechoso hizo un comentario, que él se dio cuenta que efectivamente, era ese malnacido era el culpable que estaban buscando.

Comentó lo que le había llamado la atención a Ryan y golpeó el cristal para avisarlos. Fue Esposito quien salió. Le puso al corriente y este enseguida entró de nuevo para así por fin poder terminar con todo aquello.

Salió Ryan para acompañar a Esposito a llevar al detenido al calabozo y dejarlo allí pendiente de su traslado a una prisión de máxima seguridad. Castle seguía observando a Kate mientras hablaba despidiéndose del abogado. No quiso interrumpir y decidió esperar a que terminaran. El abogado se fue, y ella se volvió a recoger unos papeles y guardarlos dentro de la carpeta.

Salió al pasillo para darle el encuentro y fue entonces cuando la vio doblarse sobre sí misma, y sujetarse a la mesa de la sala.

-¡! Kate ... ¡KATEEEE ...!

Cuando la alcanzó, vio que gemía de dolor y que su gesto se crispaba en la cara. La alzó en brazos y corrió con ella al ascensor, mientras el resto de policías los miraba sin saber muy bien que había pasado. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Esposito y Ryan que venían de vuelta de los calabozos, en vez de salir se echaron a un lado para dejarlo entrar, asustados al ver a Castle con Kate en los brazos y a esta medio desvanecida y gimiendo de dolor.

¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Qué le pasa a Beckett? – preguntó Esposito con cara de preocupación.

No lo sé – respondió Castle bastante alterado – lleva días sintiéndose mal, y de pronto se ha empezado a quejar y casi se desmaya.

¿Has llamado a una ambulancia? – preguntó Ryan mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor y le daba paso a Castle.

No – dijo este – pensaba ir en el coche de Kate, lo vi aparcado en la puerta cuando llegué.

Os llevamos nosotros, así no puedes conducir – dijo el latino.

Castle entró con cuidado en la parte trasera del coche, Kate seguía gimiendo quedamente, los chicos se pusieron delante y haciendo sonar la sirena se dirigieron al hospital.

Entraron por urgencias, Kate fue atendida enseguida y se la llevaron para adentro. Castle se quedó parado allí en medio sin reaccionar y sin saber qué hacer.

¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien? – le preguntó Ryan poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

¿Llamar? – preguntó un aturdido Castle que solo podía pensar en Kate y en que le pasaría – Jim – dijo de pronto – tengo que llamar a Jim.

* * *

Paseaba desesperado por aquella sala, llevaban más de dos horas con su mujer en el quirófano y aún no sabía que le pasaba. Con él estaban su suegro, su madre, los chicos y Lanie. Alexis había sido avisada de lo ocurrido y se encargaría de sus hermanos mientras hiciese falta.

Castle no cesaba de caminar y de pedir interiormente por Kate "Por favor que no sea nada... por favor, por favor, que no sea nada grave...", lo que más le angustiaba era no saber que tenía, solo aquél agudo dolor en el vientre.

Su suegro estaba casi peor que él y Martha intentaba calmarlo, mientras los chicos y Lanie hablaban flojito en un rincón. Por fin una enfermera, se acercó y dijo que el médico quería verlo, pero que se quedasen tranquilos, que la enferma estaba fuera de peligro. Todos respiraron y Castle pasó a la consulta acompañado de su suegro.

-Doctor, ¿qué ha tenido mi mujer?... ¿cómo está?... Por favor, me muero de la angustia.

-Tranquilícese señor Castle, su esposa ya está fuera de peligro. Ahora está en observación esperando a que despierte de la anestesia, enseguida la pasarán a una habitación y podrá verla. Siéntese que le explico.

Castle y Jim respiran más tranquilos y se sientan frente a la mesa del médico.

-Su mujer estaba embarazada y ha perdido el niño, bueno el niño no, realmente no era un niño... – dice el médico.

-¿Embarazada?... ¿no era un niño?... – preguntó Castle confundido.

-Sí, verá ha sido un embarazo ectópico, fuera del útero. Después de la concepción, el óvulo fecundado que debería descender por la trompa de Falopio hasta el útero, pero por alguna circunstancia que desconocemos, algo le ha impedido seguir su camino, esa es la razón por la que se implanta fuera de la cavidad uterina, generalmente en la trompa donde fue fecundado – explicó el médico – evidentemente no podía prosperar y por eso le digo, que no llegó a ser niño, vamos embrión... Ella tenía una gran hemorragia interna, perdió mucha sangre, debía llevar días teniendo dolores, hasta que ya no pudo más...

-Pero, pero ella está bien... está bien ¿verdad? – preguntó Castle preocupado.

-Si hombre, tranquilícese – contestó el médico con una amable sonrisa – la hemos operado y retirado la sangre acumulada en el vientre y hemos debido extirparle esa trompa y ese ovario. Ha habido que ponerle una transfusión, para que se recupere, pues ha perdido mucha sangre y ya está, solo esperar unos días y que descanse, nada más... ¿Tienen hijos?

-Si, dos, niño y niña – contestó Castle – pero ya no tendremos más, tendremos muchísimo cuidado... ella aún puede...

-Bueno, ahora ella está al 50% de posibilidades, pero no hay problema mayor para que pueda concebir, claro si ese ovario y esa trompa funcionan con normalidad, cosa que no podemos saber... – les explicó el médico.

-La verdad es que no pensábamos tener más hijos – dijo Castle más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-De todas formas – continuó el doctor – si desean otro hijo, al menos intentarlo deben dejarse un tiempo, pero luego a probar suerte, no tienen por qué tener miedo, esto ha sido un accidente fortuito, nada más.

-¿Tardará mucho en recuperarse? – preguntó Castle.

-Bueno, la operación ha sido importante, y ha perdido mucha sangre, así que entre cuatro y seis semanas, pero eso ya depende de cada paciente.

-¿Podrá viajar?, tenemos una casa en Los Hamptons, y pensaba llevarla allí para que se recuperase.

-Es una excelente idea – dijo el doctor – pero deberá esperar al menos una semana después de que le den el alta, para poder hacer un viaje en coche.

-Estupendo – dijo él – así me dará tiempo de organizarlo todo.

* * *

Kate abrió los ojos y le vio a su lado, como cada día de los que llevaba en el hospital, le tenía tomada la mano y cabeceaba un sueño. Lo miró sonriente y dio gracias al cielo por su suerte, nunca pudo imaginar, que un hombre pudiese a ser tan importante en su vida, como lo era su marido, realmente era su todo.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Hola cielo, ya despertaste!... ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿tienes sed?, ¿quieres agua, un zumo?

-¿Sabes lo que de verdad quiero? – respondió ella – que con cuidadito de no apretarme la barriga, por los puntos, me abraces bien fuerte, para que yo pueda decirte cuanto te quiero.

Castle se sentó en la cama y sonriente la estrechó contra él.

-Yo también te quiero, mi vida y me llevé el susto más grande de mi vida, cuando te pusiste tan mala... ¿cómo te pudiste quedar embarazada?, estamos cuidándonos... ¿tuvimos algún despiste?, no lo recuerdo...

-No lo sé, no sé cuándo pudo ser... pero es lo mismo cariño, pasó porque debía pasar, lamento ese hijo que no llegó a ser, pobre pequeño que se quedó en nada... Rick...

-¿Si, amor?...

-Cuando pase un tiempo y el médico nos lo permita, ¿te gustaría volver a intentarlo?

-¿El qué, mi vida?

-Tener otro hijo, quizás sea posible, quizás...

-Pensé que no querías tener otro hijo – dijo él.

-Y yo – suspiró ella – pero desde que Hannah llegó a nuestras vidas, no he parado de pensar en lo que me gustaría tener otro bebé, si ya sé que te dije que éramos demasiado mayores, pero ese bichito pelirrojo me hizo cambiar de opinión, y saber ahora que hemos estado tan cerca…

Castle la abrazó y sin dejar de besarla por toda la cara, le susurró mirándola a los ojos.

-Cuando tú quieras y te sientas preparada, lo intentaremos otra vez, cariño, cuando tú quieras – dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la boca.

* * *

Tal como lo pensaron, hicieron. Durante la semana que Kate estuvo convaleciente en casa, Rick lo preparó todo para mudarse a Los Hamptons. Se acercaban las vacaciones de verano así que no importaba que los niños faltasen unos días al colegio.

Por su parte él aprovechaba cada rato que tenía libre, para adelantar el libro que tenía entre manos y que ya estaba casi terminado. Quería dejarlo listo antes de irse. Una vez en la casa de la playa quería dedicarse por completo a cuidar de Kate, que aunque poco a poco se recuperaba físicamente, no así anímicamente.

El doctor ya les había advertido que eso podría pasar, ella no podía evitar los episodios de tristeza e incluso los de culpabilidad, a pesar de que le habían dicho que había sido algo fortuito, no podía dejar de pensar en que su ajetreada vida y el estrés de su trabajo habían tenido algo que ver.

* * *

Recostada en una cómoda tumbona, bajo una gran sombrilla de lona, Kate descansaba mirando el mar. Llevaban ya dos semanas en la casa de la playa y ella se encontraba bastante más repuesta, a pesar de que Rick no la dejaba hacer casi nada, ella ya se encontraba con ánimo suficiente para pasear por la playa y sobre todo para disfrutar de sus hijos, que la cuidaban y mimaban casi tanto como el padre.

Desde donde estaba vio como su hijo se acercaba a ella muy despacito y con sumo cuidado, llevando muy bien agarrado con las dos manos un enorme vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Toma mami – dijo el crío entregándole el vaso – dice papi que te lo tomes todo que tiene muchas vitaminas.

-Gracias cielo, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Ahí viene – dijo el niño – ella quería traerte algo también pero papi dice que el vaso puede derramarlo y estaba preparando otra cosa.

En ese momento llegaba la niña ofreciéndole a su madre un plato con dos o tres trocitos de queso.

-Toma mami, quesito rico – dijo la niña sonriendo.

Kate no pudo evitar la sonrisa, seguro que Rick había preparado más queso y que su pequeña ratona se lo había venido comiendo por el camino.

-¿Está rico el queso Julie? – le preguntó a su hija.

-Si mami, riquísimo – dijo la niña mostrando sus blancos dientes en una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya te lo has comido tú, Julie – dijo su hermano ofendido – siempre te comes todo el queso.

-No importa cariño – dijo Kate al ver el puchero que ponía su hija – a mami no le importa que te comas el queso, pero debes de tener cuidado no te vaya a doler después la tripa.

-¿Cómo te dolía a ti, mami? – le preguntó su hija.

-Si cielo, como me dolía a mí.

-Ya no te duele más, ¿Verdad mami? – preguntó Luke.

-No cariño, ya no me duele más.

Castle se acercó hasta ellos con una bandeja, donde además de otro plato con queso traía vasos de zumo para sus hijos. Había escuchado la conversación y como conocía a su hija, sabía que esta no habría podido resistirse a la tentación del queso.

-Aquí tenéis chicos – dijo colocando la bandeja sobre la mesita baja que allí había.

Los niños se bebieron el zumo y comieron algo más de queso y después pidieron permiso para jugar a la pelota.

-Esta niña es un auténtico ratón – dijo Kate con una sonrisa y haciéndole sitio a su marido para que se sentara junto a ella.

-No te preocupes – dijo Castle atrayéndola hacia él en una abrazo – el plato que traía ella no tenía mucha cantidad, ya sabía que no resistiría la tentación e iría picoteando por el camino. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, cariño y no tienes que estar preguntándome a cada rato.

-Me asusté mucho Kate, no te había visto tan mal desde que te dispararon, pensé que te perdía, pasé mucho miedo.

-Lo siento, siento haberte asustado.

-No fue tu culpa, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que podría haberte perdido.

-No me perderás, no pienso dejarte solo y además ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me recupere y vuelva al trabajo…

-No estarás pensando en volver al trabajo ya, ¿Eh? – la interrumpió él.

-No pienso volver al trabajo hasta que esté totalmente recuperada – lo tranquilizó ella – y lo que quería decirte es que cuando vuelva, voy a tomármelo con más calma, estos días que llevamos aquí me he dado cuenta de lo rápido que crecen los niños y no quiero perderme sus vidas.

-Me encanta que hayas decidido eso, los niños estarán felices, te echaban de menos estos últimos días… y yo también te echaba de menos.

-Yo también os he echado de menos, pero ya no más.

Se abrazaron y se besaron.

-Y, ¿Rick?

-¿Sí?

-De verdad que cuando esté totalmente recuperada quiero volver a intentar tener otro hijo, ¿crees que podremos?

-No lo sé cielo – le contestó él – pero no te atormentes con eso, tenemos unos hijos maravillosos y una nieta preciosa, será lo que tenga que ser.

-Si, que sea lo que tenga que ser – dijo ella mientras en su interior agradecía lo afortunada que era por tener la maravillosa familia que tenía.

FIN


End file.
